


Willing

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Switch Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: His entire life shifted when the order'pants down'was directed at him and not Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I'm not dead. The last months simply has been stressful and writing is the first thing that goes when I'm too tired in the evening. Summer should make it better and work has stopped being so erratic that I actually manage to do some housework. I hate how that is a thing, next to laundry and cooking. That being said, I have been working on the Sabriel Big Bang and the fic has resisted so much, I have not been able to focus on anything else. 
> 
> But I fervently hope that I will return to writing SPN Porn soon enough. The many WIPs in my folders need to be taken care of.

Dean makes a noise of distress and confusion, but he does as he is told. The table is cold against his chest and it takes a while until his hands are no longer balled into fists. When he has them flat against the surface, Sam settles next to him and pets his head, one hand holding him down by pressing it gently between his shoulder blades. 

He cannot see anything but the empty room, Sam is on his other side and Castiel somewhere behind him. With his face flat against the table but otherwise unbound, Dean can only wait. 

His entire life shifted when the order _'pants down'_ was directed at him and not Cas. 

"Feet apart," Castiel orders. His voice is soft but firm. Dean's heart pounds against his chest as he obediently shuffles. 

He has already been reprimanded after undoing his pants and not putting them away correctly. 

Shutting his eyes and waiting for what comes next, Dean fears he cannot uphold Castiel's high standard. The angel shares something with Sam that Dean is not part of, not often. They fell into bed after a difficult case, but they never deliberately invited him before. 

His previous experiences may have lead to the belief that his and Cas position would be reversed. 

The angel is Sam's pet, a perfect sub. Eager and obedient. 

Now the angel squeezes his left buttock and Dean bites his lip. He doesn't want to groan, not yet. 

But his cock his hard and his balls are full. He can blame his brother towering above him or whatever Castiel has planned. 

Dean whines when Castiel brings his hand down, though he hasn't used too much force. The next ones build upon intensity, each spank growing heavier until Dean is hyperaware of Sam's hold on him. His skin burns where Castiel's hand hits his ass. 

"It is turning pink already," Castiel comments and pauses in his actions. 

"How many, Dean?" Sam wants to know. At the low whine, he repeats the question. "How many times Castiel has spanked you?" 

"I am not sure. Twenty, I guess." Dean mumbles embarrassed that he doesn't know the answer. 

Behind him, Castiel makes a disappointed noise. Of course, he would have counted and given the correct answer. Unlike Dean, Castiel is a good sub for Sam. He cannot imagine that he has ever failed an order he has been given. 

Sometimes Dean was witness to how restless Castiel turns, a little snappish and on the edge. It is the only hint he has seen that Castiel ever struggled against a command. Though, Dean imagines that Sam likes to push the angel's boundaries. Puts him on the edge until Cas is quivering and trembling, desperate to remain in his Master's good grace. 

"We will try again, Dean. This time, you will count and get it right." 

"Y-yes," Dean says, unsure how he is supposed to address Castiel. 

He waits for the next hit, but squeals in surprise when cold, slick fingers touch his rim. They sink into him, slowly at first before exploring the depths further. Dean feels like his skin is on fire. The fingers in his ass make him uncomfortable, but only because Cas is so silent and Sam isn't saying anything either. 

He takes his thought back when Sam says something to Cas. 

"Take the one on the left," his brother mentions and Dean hears Castiel shuffling. 

Anticipation runs down his spine and his body stiffens as a solid object is pressed against his rim. 

"Oh," Dean groans. His hole burns around the thing stretching him wide. It is  _ big,  _ certainly not a simple plug. It is almost Sam's size and Cas hasn't finger-fucked him that long. "Oh ... that's..." 

He isn't given time to adjust when the slaps start out again. This time it's not a hand, though. It's something solid and wide enough to cover most of Dean's ass. 

Castiel pauses and waits. 

"F-five," Dean says, understanding the silent question. 

"Better," Sam comments. Despite his presence right next to him, Dean has almost forgotten his brother. He listens attentively when Sam joins the conversation. "Angel, undress and put your clothes away. I want you naked before you resume Dean's punishment." 

"Yes, Sir." There is only the slightest quiver in Castiel's voice. 

Dean cannot imagine how a naked Castiel looks like for long, holding a paddle and with a hard cock curving upwards, because far too quickly the attention turns back to his ass. 

This time, the hits turn harder and in rapid succession. 

"Sixteen," Dean moans when Sam makes a questioning noise. 

The spanking has him shifting, his ass is sore but he hasn't forgotten the silicone cock. It is large enough to make its presence known each time Castiel hits him. 

"What do you think, Angel? How is Dean holding up?" Sam asks when they reach twenty-five. 

Neither of them has commented on Dean's low moans or his trembling legs. 

"Not bad. May I take it a step further, Sir?"

Sam must have nodded because suddenly the fake cock in Dean's ass starts vibrating with deadly precision. 

"Cas, please." Dean's composure breaks when the spanking resumes, this time with the toy buzzing what must be full force. 

"No, Dean," is Castiel's firm answer. The next slap hits the base of the toy, easily for it sticks out of Dean two good inches. "You are ours tonight and Sam has promised me that I may discipline you for your many failings. They are severe, but I firmly believe that you do better. Understand?" 

"Yes," Dean sobs. He cries out when the paddle now firmly hits the toy, each time and driving the silicone cock further into his ass. It feels like as if it's so big that Sam could feel prod it against his stomach. "Yes, I will try. But, please, it hurts."

Castiel spanks him a few more times and stops when the count hits fifty. Dean is ready to vibrate out of his skin.   


Only then Sam draws his brother into his arms, murmuring encouragements while manhandling him towards the bed. 

Dean finds himself grabbing the bars on the headboard, placed on his back and his wrists secured. His voice cracks when he has a full view of Cas. The angel steps up close and pulls Dean's legs apart. He spreads them wide and wraps his fingers around the still buzzing toy. 

The collar around Castiel's neck is proof who is truly calling the shots. Sam is the only one still dressed in sweatpants. He also appears far too calm, giving how his sub positions himself to put his cock into Dean's hole. 

His breath is punched out of his body, the arousal overwhelming when Castiel bottoms out. His hips twitched, betraying his eagerness to drive deepening into the warm, waiting body beneath him. 

"Give me the toy," Sam orders and holds out his hand. 

Dean watches how Castiel groans, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment when his Master lines up behind him. 

"Oh fuck," Dean moans when he realizes where the vibe is going. From this point of view, he finally sees how big it is. 

It almost destroys him, not being able to watch how the wet, glistening and black silicone sinks into Cas. He only notices how Castiel's grip around the back of his knees tightens, hard enough to leave bruises when Sam presses the vibrator so deep into his sub that it threatens to break the angel's self-control. 

"Take him hard, Angel," Sam orders and picks up a remote. Apparently they haven't used the full power on Dean, because Castiel twitches violently, driving his cock deep into the tight ass, filling Dean up with his cock, when Sam pushes a bottom. "Fuck Dean, fuck him good and get him wet and open for me, alright?" 

"Y-yes, Sir," Castiel moans and starts moving. His hips stutter, for the toy is now moving wildly and Dean flexes around his cock each time. "Whatever you want, Sir." 

"Good, for I want you both hungry for my cock," Sam purrs. He presses his chest against Castiel's back and runs his fingers through his pet's hair. 

The moan is deep, full of longing and the confirmation that no matter how amazing it feels to fuck Dean, it's never going to be as good as having Master's cock in his ass. 

"My hole is always ready for you, Sir." Now it is Castiel who whines. Sam is taking the toy into his hand and starts fucking him with it, forcing his angel to chose between the toy impaling him and Dean's soft, willing ass. 

Beneath him the older Winchester moans, helpless and close to coming already. 

Castiel envies him because Sam hasn't forbidden his brother to come. 

"I hope so," Sam growls, deep and possessively. "Do not forget that this little hole is mine. You are just waiting for it to be filled up again." 

Unable to speak, for the buzzing becomes almost painful and the nub is directly pressing into his prostate now, Castiel nods. 

"Y-yours, Sir. My ass belongs to you ... a-and I'm a-always happy to take your cock." 

Below him, Dean comes. Castiel can't tell what put him over the edge, but it's almost unbearable how the hunter clenches around him, trying to milk Castiel's cock. 

He is not sure if he has come as well, because all Castiel can focus on how Sam pulls the toy out. It is not much of a surprise that the younger Winchester replaces it with his cock. 

Castiel bucks, pushing against the familiar intrusion that is so much better than the toys Master likes to plug him with. 

"Yeah, that's it. Let me fuck you, I am gonna fill you up so well," Sam rumbles and grabs Castiel's hips. One roll of his hips has the angel driving into Dean again. 

Still bound and unable to do anything but take it, his brother moans. Sensitive but clearly willing to get fucked again. 

  
  



End file.
